The Man Who Loves You
by aranoballad
Summary: Baginya aku hanyalah seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Kami memang dekat. Tapi tidak ada cinta di antara kami. Itu yang dia bilang. Walaupun yang sesungguhnya berbeda dari yang seharusnya. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. SasuHina/AU/One-shoot


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Man Who Loves You by aranoballad**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Mainstream, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dirinya di sana. Selalu di sana. Seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani. Dia terduduk di bangku taman yang sengaja ditempatkan untuk siapa saja yang ingin menikmati indahnya pemandangan bukit rumput yang terhampar luas. Pandangannya selalu terasa kosong. Tidak. Dia tidak melamun. Dia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dia pun sadar akan tatapan khawatir yang diberikan semua orang terhadapnya. Tapi itu tak membuatnya pergi dari tempat itu. Tempat favoritnya menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang terkasih. Dia ingin tetap di sana dengan pandangan yang seolah sedang mencari seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik bukit. Menunggu seseorang akan berlari padanya.

Aku di sini hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Baginya aku hanyalah seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Kami memang dekat. Tapi tidak ada cinta di antara kami. Itu yang _dia bilang_. Walaupun yang sesungguhnya berbeda dari yang seharusnya. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku tak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Aku tak mau merusak semua yang telah kami alami selama ini. Aku tak ingin ada yang berubah. Lagipula… Hatinya akan selalu menjadi milik orang itu. Orang yang selalu ia tunggui di bangku taman. Orang yang ia yakini akan kembali dari balik bukit itu.

"Sasuke, kau tak pegal berdiri di sana?" suaranya yang lembut mengalun di telingaku.

Aku pun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan baru. "Kau sendiri? Tak bosan selalu duduk di sana, Hinata?"

Hyuuga Hinata, wanita yang duduk di bangku taman itu, hanya menggeleng pelan dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa melihat sosokku yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. "Aku sudah terbiasa, Sasuke. Itu bukan masalah bagiku."

Lalu, Hinata menatap bukit yang berada di di depannya lagi. "Ya, menunggu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sekarang. Sekalipun ini akan berlangsung selamanya. Aku akan tetap menunggu. Menunggu Naruto-kun kembali ke sisiku."

Naruto. Nama lelaki itu. Lelaki yang telah membawa hati Hinata selama ini. Yang telah membuat senyum ceria Hinata terbang dan tak kembali. Yang membuat wanita beriris lavender itu sekarang terduduk di sana tanpa ada kemungkinan yang pasti. Yang membuatku harus melihat betapa hancur hidup wanita yang ku cintai sekarang.

"Sasuke." Panggil Hinata kemudian.

"Hn?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada di situ?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu adalah kalimatku? Sampai kapan kau akan terus menunggu di situ?"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari mulut Hinata. Tapi aku tahu itu adalah tawa yang berbeda dengan tawa yang dulu sering ku dengar saat Naruto masih ada. "Apa hobimu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi berbalik tanya saat ada orang yang bertanya padamu?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin. Aku tak tahu." Ucapku seadanya.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya lagi.

"Hn?"

"Naruto-kun… Dia akan kembali. Aku yakin."

"…"

"Dari balik bukit itu, dia akan berlari dan kembali pada kita… Kembali ke sisiku."

"…"

Aku terdiam. Aku tak mau mengatakan apa-apa tentang pria berambut secerah matahari itu. Aku tak mau mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat harapannya akan kembalinya Naruto semakin tinggi. Karena aku tak ingin membuat ia terpuruk terlalu dalam ketika menyadari yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi.

Kemudian Hinata berdiri dan menghampiriku. "Sasuke, ayo kita pulang. Langit sudah mengusirku." Ajaknya.

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Bukankah kau ingin aku beranjak dari sana? Aku akan lanjutkan saat fajar datang. Nah ayo."

Kami pun pulang dari bukit itu dalam kesunyian yang menyelimuti kami. Hinata dan aku adalah pribadi yang suka ketenangan. Oleh karena itu, tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi jika kami bersama. Tapi kami menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Jangkriknya sedang bernyanyi." Tiba-tiba Hinata mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah, kau benar." Aku pun menyadarinya. Sedari tadi pikiranku hanya terfokus pada Hinata dan Naruto sampai tak sadar bahwa suara jangkrik mengiringi langkah kami.

"Dulu aku tak sadar, karena suara nyaring milik Naruto-kun memonopoli pendengaranku. Dia tak henti-hentinya mengoceh sampai-sampai jangkrik pun malu untuk bernyanyi sekeras ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto. Selalu tentang Naruto. Senyum itu hanya terkembang ketika dia menyinggung-nyinggung tentang Naruto. Jujur saja hatiku sudah hancur dari lama karena ini. Bahkan aku sudah lupa kapan awal dari nyalanya api cemburu di hatiku. Tapi asalkan masih bisa melihat senyum terukir di wajah Hinata, aku tak apa. Walaupun itu untuk Naruto. Bukan untukku.

"Sasuke." Panggil Hinata kemudian.

"Hn?"

"Aku rindu padanya, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya." Ucapnya lirih.

"…"

"Aku ingin mendengar suaranya… Melihat wajah cerianya… Semuanya…" Suaranya mulai bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya mulai goyah rupanya.

Sebelum apa yang tak ingin ku lihat terjadi, aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memegang kedua bahunya. "Hinata."

Dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arahku.

"Aku janji semuanya akan baik-baik saja… Naruto…" kata-kataku ku biarkan menggantung di udara. Aku pun menghela nafas panjang. "Dia… Pasti akan kembali."

Wanita bersurai gelap itu pun tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau selalu bisa membuatku tenang."

Aku hanya balas tersenyum. "Oleh karena itu, tersenyumlah. Jangan pernah bersedih."

Pada akhirnya aku melakukan apa yang tak ingin ku lakukan. Aku telah memberinya harapan semu. Aku takut dia akan terbang terlalu tinggi. Tapi aku tak bisa diam begitu saja melihatnya jatuh dalam kesedihan. Sekalipun dalam dilema, aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Hinata setidaknya masih bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Kalaupun nanti dia akan terjatuh, aku akan selalu ada untuk menangkapnya dan menopangnya sampai dia bisa berjalan tegak dengan senyuman indah yang senantiasa tertoreh seperti dulu.

Suatu hari, apa yang tak pernah ku inginkan terjadi. Hinata ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di bangku taman itu. Dan ini sudah kali kesepuluh aku menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Badannya demam tinggi. Wajahnya yang selalu cerah berseri seketika berubah pucat pasi. Di situ aku merasa tak berguna. Sebagai orang terdekat dengannya aku telah membiarkannya sakit seperti ini. Iya, aku gagal melindunginya.

Aku pun langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Perasaan gundah menyelimuti hatiku. Tak henti-hentinya aku berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu ruang UGD. Jantungku terus berdetak dengan cepatnya. Aku takut terjadi hal yang lebih buruk. Aku takut dia pergi. Seperti Naruto meninggalkan kami. Seperti Naruto meninggalkan Hinata.

Dokter pun keluar dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata hanya mengalami kelelahan dan kekurangan asupan makanan. Semenjak Naruto pergi, Hinata memang jarang sekali menyentuh makanannya. Dan badannya pun semakin kurus dari saat dia bahagia bersama Naruto. Tapi syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Aku lega menyadari kalau ini tandanya dia tidak akan pergi.

Hinata pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan dirinya di ruangan yang tak ia kenali. Aku pun yang semula duduk di sofa yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat tidur beranjak menghampirinya.

"Hinata, bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyaku.

Wanita berparas cantik itu tak menggubris pertanyaanku dan tetap melihat sekitarnya. "Sasuke, ini dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit, aku menemukanmu pingsan lagi di bukit dan langsung membawamu kemari." Jawabku.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"3 hari."

"Selama itukah?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku." Kataku penuh dengan kecemasan.

Tiba-tiba Hinata meraih tanganku yang berada di atas tempat tidur dan menggenggamnya. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Telah membuatmu khawatir… Dan terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Iya, tak apa, itulah gunanya teman." Aku benci mengatakan status yang ada di antara kami, walaupun itu benar adanya.

Kemudian Hinata pun berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Aku pun langsung membantunya duduk.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya setelah dia sudah duduk dengan benar.

"Hn?"

"Naruto-kun… Tak akan kembali kan?"tanya Hinata dengan wajah sendu.

Aku tersentak dengan pertanyaannya. "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Dia meninggalkanku… Dia membuangku." Ucapnya sambil tertawa miris. "Dan aku masih saja mengharapkan dia kembali. Menyedihkan sekali."

"…"

"Aku… Aku masih mencintainya. Sangat. Tapi aku lelah, Sasuke. Perasaanku yang dalam padanya digantung sekian lama… Aku lelah menunggunya yang tak pernah memberiku kepastian." Katanya lirih.

Andai aku bisa memberitahunya yang sebenarnya, dia tidak akan pernah merasa seperti ini. Tapi lelaki yang telah menghancurkan hati Hinata itu menyuruhku untuk diam. Diam mengenai pertemuan terakhirku dengan Naruto tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Dobe, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang sedang berdiri membelakangiku.

Pria bermarga Uzumaki itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "Berjanjilah padaku sesuatu, Teme."

"Janji?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu berada di sisi Hinata."

Aku terkejut dengan permintaannya itu dan bertanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mencintainya kan? Berarti itu bukan tugas sulit untuk kau lakukan."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkannya?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar kemudian memalingkan muka dariku. "Ya, kau benar. Aku akan pergi."

Mataku terbelakak kaget. "Pergi? Apa kau akan kembali?"

"Jika kau mengerti dengan permintaanku, kau pasti tahu apa jawabannya, Teme." Jawabnya tanpa memandangku.

Aku langsung menghampirinya dengan amarah yang memuncak di benakku. Berani-beraninya dia akan pergi meninggalkan Hinata?! "Kau! Kau tahu seberapa besar Hinata mencintaimu?! Dia sangat mencintaimu sampai aku melepasnya pergi untuk bersama dirimu! Dia bahagia hanya bersama denganmu! Dan kau sekarang akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?! Baj***an!" Bentakku kalap sambil menarik kerah bajunya.

Naruto hanya menatapku tajam dan membalas bentakanku sambil melepas genggamanku pada kerah bajunya kasar. "Aku juga tak mau melakukannya! Ini semua demi kebaikan Hinata!"

"Orang tuaku sudah menjodohkanku dengan anak dari teman mereka, dan wanita itu terlihat sangat terobsesi padaku dan mengancam akan menghancurkan hidup Hinata jika aku menolak perjodohan ini." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang kacau. "Aku sungguh tak mau meninggalkan Hinata. Aku mencintainya sama seperti kau mencintainya dan bagaimana dia mencintaiku."

Setelah emosiku stabil, aku pun berkata dengan nada dingin. "Dobe, dengan kau pergi pun hidup Hinata akan hancur tanpa harus wanita itu yang menghancurkannya."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, tapi untuk itulah aku memintamu untuk berjanji padaku." Ujarnya sambil menatapku. "Ku mohon, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat ku percayai untuk menjaganya. Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan selalu ada untuknya dan selalu bersamanya. Temanilah dia ketika dia sedang sedih dan terpuruk."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Bukan karena aku tak mau. Tanpa dia pinta pun aku pasti akan melakukannya. Aku memikirkan bagaimana Hinata setelah Naruto pergi. Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa tersiksanya Hinata saat menjalani hidupnya tanpa Naruto di sisinya. Aku sendiri tak yakin apa aku dapat menggantikan kehadiran Naruto di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan kembali?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tak tahu pasti…" jawab Naruto ragu. "Kalaupun aku tak kembali, apa kau mau berjanji padaku untuk bersamanya menggantikan posisiku selamanya?"

"Aku tak yakin aku dapat menggantikan posisimu di hati Hinata, tapi tanpa kau pinta pun… Aku akan menjaganya dan mendampinginya." Ujarku.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku yakin Hinata akan menyadari betapa pentingnya dirimu dalam hidupnya, Sasuke. Kau tahu, kau lebih lama bersamanya dan lebih mengerti dirinya dibanding aku."

Itu adalah saat terakhir aku melihat Naruto. Dia pergi meninggalkan kami dan tanpa sepatah kata pun keesokan harinya. Itulah hari dimana penderitaaan Hinata dimulai. Dan hari dimana aku menderita menyembunyikan pertemuanku dengan Naruto di hadapan Hinata.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Suara Hinata membawaku kembali ke alam sadarku.

"Kau melamun, ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak apa, tak usah dipikirkan."

Kemudian terjadi keheningan di antara kami. Kami kembali pada pikiran masing-masing. Aku sudah tak tahan melihat wajah Hinata yang selalu tertunduk lesu semenjak ditinggal Naruto. Dan semua percakapan antara aku dan Naruto seolah melintas di pikiranku bagai potongan film yang diputar. Itu membuatku membulatkan tekad untuk menyampaikan perasaanku pada Hinata.

Kali ini aku beranikan diri untuk memanggilnya pertama kali. "Hinata."

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Jika Naruto tidak pernah kembali…" aku kembali menggantung kata-kataku dan menghela nafas. "Apa kau akan memberikanku kesempatan untuk selalu bersamamu menggantikannya?"

Ku lihat ekspresi terkejut membingkai wajah cantiknya. "A-apa? K-Kau pasti bercanda, kan?"

"Aku tak bercanda, Hinata… Aku sungguh mencintaimu." ungkapku jujur. "Dari dulu aku selalu mencintaimu, tapi aku pun tahu cintamu pada Naruto lebih besar dan tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk berada di hatimu. Meskipun sebagai teman, aku bahagia kau masih mengizinkanku untuk berada di dekatmu. Walaupun aku tahu senyumanmu hanya untuk Naruto."

"Dan ketika Naruto pergi, kau hancur dan terpuruk. Dan melihatmu seperti itu, membuatku ikut hancur dan merasa kalau aku tak berguna, Aku tak tahan melihatmu setiap hari menangisi kepergian Naruto dan terluka seperti itu. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tak bisa membuat Naruto kembali padamu, aku tak bisa membuatmu ceria seperti dulu, bahkan menghiburmu saja aku tak bisa." Lanjutku panjang lebar.

Dia terlihat terpaku dengan apa yang ku katakan. Aku pun meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Mungkin ini akan sulit… Dan aku pun tahu betapa kau mencintai Naruto… Tapi bisakah kau mengizinkanku untuk mencintaimu seperti kau mencintai Naruto?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir dan tak berani menatap wajahku. Aku tahu itu akan sulit ia lakukan. Di pikirannya hanya ada Naruto selama ini. Dan baginya aku hanyalah teman dekatnya. Tidak lebih.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk langsung melupakan Naruto sepenuhnya…" ujarku padanya. "Tapi aku sudah tak tahan melihatmu menderita karenanya, hatiku tak mampu menerimanya lagi. Karena yang ku inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu, Hinata."

"A-aku…" Hinata pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kemudian aku menatapnya tulus dan lembut. "Ayo melangkah maju dan bahagia bersama, Hinata."

Tiba-tiba butiran kristal bening meleleh di mata Hinata dan tak kuasa ia bendung lagi. Kemudian dia memelukku dan menumpahkan semua penat di dadanya padaku. Dia mengatakan banyak hal dalam isak tangisnya. Dia meminta maaf tak pernah menyadari perasaanku, betapa dia baru menyadari aku selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkanku, dan betapa pentingnya aku di dalam hidupnya. Yang ku lakukan hanya membalas pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Setelah berapa lama, Hinata pun akhirnya bisa menenangkan dirinya. "Aku akan mencoba melupakan Naruto-kun untukmu, Sasuke… Aku akan belajar mencintaimu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Senyuman itu kembali. Senyuman yang selama ini sangat ku rindukan. Dan menurutku, ini adalah senyuman paling manis yang pernah tertoreh di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Hime."

Naruto… Terima kasih telah mempercayakan Hinata padaku. Tongkat estafet ini telah ku terima. Sekarang giliranku untuk membahagiakanya. Aku berjanji takkan mengecewakanmu dan melanggar janjiku padamu. Dan aku akan menjaganya, membahagiakannya, dan bersamanya sampai akhir hidupku. Karena aku sangat mencintai Hinata melebihi apapun.

 **The End.**


End file.
